Battle Royale: InterDimensional Showdown
by Deth-The-Kid
Summary: Characters from Akira, Death Note, Code Geass, Dragonball Z, Bleach, Naruto, Cowboy Bebop, Inuyasha, One Piece, and many more are gathered by futuristic, dictatored Japan and forced to do battle with eachother, to the death in Battle Royale.
1. The Sick Game

I'll wait and see how popular this turns out to be, if I get enough reviews and stuff I'll definitely continue writing. Please comment and tell me who you'd like to see participate in this game.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1 – The Sick Game**

Tokyo, Japan

Year – 2040 A.D.

Japan had become a dictatorship only thirty years ago and already Japanese scientists had discovered how to open a dimensional portal. Every second the dimensional portal was left open it cost the taxpayers millions.

Needless to say, about the only reason the Japanese would open the portal would be the promise of more money in return. This is exactly what the Japanese were planning on using the portal for.

*****

Ichigo Kurosaki, is a substitute soul reaper. Many unexpected events have occurred in his life. He was surprised when he was given the powers of a soul reaper, he was surprised when he discovered the hollow powers inside of him, but he was never as surprised as when a portal opened before him one night and carried him off to a dark room.

"Wh-where am I?" said Ichigo as he got up.

"Well well," said a familiar voice, "If it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki. We never did finish our fight," Kenpachi Zaraki stepped out of the darkness smiling.

"Kenpachi!" said Ichigo, lowering his sword. "Where are we?"

"Be damned if I know," said Kenpachi, "No one here knows. Same story all around, minding their own business when some kind of portal pulls them here."

Ichigo looked around the dark room, he noticed many people leaning against the walls of the room, and some sitting, all looking just as confused as him.

"We've tried breaking out, we got some pretty strong people here, some stronger then the General Commander, but they can't use all their power or the weaker ones would die from being around their power. I'd guess there's about one hundred yards of steel on each side," said Kenpachi looking over at the others.

At that moment, gas started being pumped into the room, some tried to fight it, others simply examined at the situation and accepted their fate. All of them fell to the floor unconscious .

*****

Everyone woke up later in the same room, an hour later. Nothing had changed except everyone had a metal collar around his or her neck and a television was put in the middle of the room.

It wasn't long before the television switched on and a short stocky man came on the screen. "Hello children, my name is of no importance, but you can call me 'Teacher'," said the man smiling, "You've all been chosen to compete in The Program." Many people stared blankly. "Allow me to explain," continued Teacher. "The collars around your necks will explode killing you if you do not obey us."

Some people just realized the collars and were surprised. "The only way you will be allowed to live and return to your home is to kill everyone else here, but wait, I know some of you are very eager to get started, you will be doing this outside when we tell you that you can."

Gaara, who had just taken a step away from the wall to kill the girl right in front of him heard this right in time and leaned back against the wall without an expression at all.

"The collars around your necks allow us to keep track of your life signs and location and make sure you don't go out of the boundaries. If you try to escape the boundaries, disobey, or there is more then one person left alive after three days then the collars will explode, killing you all."

All were shocked; this was bad, even for those planning on participating in the game. A time limit would make things much more rushed.

"You will each be given a pack before you leave, in the pack you will find food, water, a compass, a map of the area you will be fighting in, and a random weapon. Many of you will be happy to know that you have been allowed to keep any personal possessions you had at the moment of your capture."

"I have a question," said Ash as he stood up.

"Be quiet and sit down, there will be a time for questions Mr. Ketchum. If I were you I'd try to not stick out at all since you'll probably one of the first to die." This comment shut up the boy and he sat down.

"Now, on to the more important details," said Teacher regaining his joyful composure. "The map you have is divided into sections like a grid. Every four hours a sector of the map will turn into a danger zone. Be careful because if you enter a danger zone then the collar explodes. We will announce the scheduled danger zones throughout the boundary every day, along with the people who have died."

Teacher smiled, "Now I will be taking any questions."

"How did you bring us here and why?" asked Sergeant Sousuke Sagura.

"We brought you here from many different parallel universes with a dimensional portal we created. As for why we brought you, we did it for money, you see, over the last 25 years the public has been getting bored with seeing normal children compete year after year so we got you. We will be recording all of the action and selling it to the public. We'll make billions."

"Where will we be fighting?" asked Maka Alburn raising her hand.

Soul Eater, her partner sitting on the ground next to her, looked down and to the side annoyed, _"I told her we'd find out eventually, but no, she just had to go and make us even more obvious."_

"Well," said Teacher, "We have evacuated the entire island of Madagascar for The Program this year. I won't lie; the entire world is watching you, so make us proud."

"Now, if there are no more questions, we will be dismissing you. For those of you with mechs or ships, they are parked out the door and to the right."

"This is the way the dismissal process will work to ensure an equal chance for all. In about ten seconds papers will start coming out of the vent the gas came from. The papers will be numbered. Whoever gets number 1 leaves first, 2 leaves second, 3 leaves third, and so on."

Just as Teacher had said, soon papers began pouring in through the vent and everyone picked a number off the floor.

"When it is your turn to exit you will find your pack outside the door," said Teacher as he lit a cigarette. "We will be releasing one person every 5 minutes. So? Who is it? Who's number 1?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, there it is, please review with anyone you want to see in the game. Pick anime characters, preferably popular anime characters. Tell me who you'd like to see fight who? These are people that I already am gonna have in here.

Ichigo Kurosaki – Bleach

Aizen Sosuke - Bleach

Kenpachi Zaraki – Bleach

Rukia Kuchiki - Bleach

Edward Elric – Full Metal Alchemist

Alphonse Elric – Full Metal Alchemist

Luffy – One Piece

Zoro – One Piece

Chopper - One Piece

Naruto – Naruto

Sasuke – Naruto

Gaara – Naruto

Shikamaru – Naruto

Goku – Dragonball Z

Vegeta - Dragonball Z

Broly - Dragonball Z

Lelouch – Code Geass

C.C. - Code Geass

Inuyasha - Inuyasha

Light Yagami – Death Note

Beyond Birthday - Death Note

L - Death Note

Misa Amane - Death Note

Maka Alburn – Soul Eater

Soul Eater – Soul Eater

Souske Sagura – Full Metal Panic

Spike – Cowboy Bebop

Ash – Pokemon

Tetsuo - Akira

Yukari Tanizaki - Azumanga Daioh

Shinji Ikari - Neon Genesis Evangelion

Vash - Trigun

Alucard - Hellsing

Syaoran Li - Card Captor Sakura

Saya - Blood+


	2. Ready? Begin!

**Chapter 2 - Ready? Begin!**

"I'm number 1," said Alphonse Elric standing up holding the piece of paper.

"Very well," said Teacher, "You'll find your pack outside."

Alphonse was a special contestant this year. His collar wasn't placed around his neck. You see Alphonse Elric was simply a soul anchored to a suit of armor. Alphonse's collar was attached to the anchor point in the body of armor, which turned out to be on his back on the inside of the armor.

"Wait for me outside," whispered Alphonse's brother Edward Elric as Alphonse exited, "I'm number 14."

Alphonse quickly ran outside, grabbing his pack and checking the inside of it. "A scalpel?" said Al to himself pulling his weapon out of the pack. Unhappy with his weapon Al ran and hid inside a nearby dumpster.

Al watched as some armed guards put the next person's pack in position and was about to go and steal it when the next person came out of the door.

Tetsuo Shima exited, smiling evilly. He grabbed his pack, checked its weapon, which turned out to be a pair of sai. Tetsuo threw them on the ground in frustration and flew off into the air with the rest of his pack.

*****

"Would the third person please leave now?" said Teacher glancing up from his watch.

"Most certainly," said L getting up from his crouching position on the floor. L's gaze turned from the TV to Light Yagami from across the room. Light scowled at the owl-eyed genius. L simply observed Light for a little while, and then exited.

As L exited the building he couldn't help but stare up at the moon hopelessly. _"Well this is an unfavorable position I'm in." _L reached down and picked up his pack and the discarded pair of sai, immediately checking the weapon in his pack. _"A sub-machine gun AND sai, how lucky for me."_

Alphonse shifted a little in the dumpster as he watched L and made just enough noise for L's trained ears to hear. "Why hello in there," said L turning to the dumpster. "Is the metal man in here?" Said L lifting the lid off the dumpster.

"Uh, hi," said Alphonse nervously holding his legs to his chest.

"Ah, I thought it was you," said L climbing into the dumpster and shutting the lid. "Who are we waiting for?"

"Ah, well, uh, wait. We?" stuttered Alphonse regarding this new development. _"Does this person really expect to group with me and brother?"_ wondered Al. "I'm not sure I can trust you totally," said Al as politely as he could.

L cut Al off with a palm to his face. The 4th person was exiting.

*****

Inuyasha, the half-demon, came out of the building with a stern look on his face. Without even opening his pack Inuyasha grabbed it and ran off into the woods. _"Ah the woods," _thought Inuyasha, _"My home-field." _

The next person to exit was Luffy. Al and L watched him as he grabbed his pack and stretched his arms to the roof of the building and pulled himself up, perching on top.

"He's obviously waiting for someone too," said L to Al inside the dumpster. "Which brings me back to the question," said L, "Who are we waiting for?"

Al sighed; it would be no easy task getting rid of this freeloader. _"I'll let brother decide what to do with this person once he gets out." _"We're waiting for my brother, Edward Elric," said Al to L.

"Hm…" said L, sticking his thumb in his mouth as he often did. "I'd be careful using your full names around this particular crowd of people. I know of two people who can kill you, simply by writing your name down," said L to Al.

This was L's way of saying thank you to Al for sharing his bit of information. Information for information, a good trade in L's point of view. "He's your brother is he? I suppose I can trust you two."

Just as L finished his sentence out walked Aizen Sosuke, smiling. He picked up his pack and checked the weapon inside it. _"Night vision goggles, certainly useful,"_ thought Aizen as he placed them back into his pack and walked to the side of the building. However, Aizen didn't leave, it appeared he was staying.

The armed guards placed the next person's pack and Aizen simply took it the second it was placed. Aizen slung it around the other shoulder and waited.

Suddenly the 7th person flew out of the door at a high speed. Aizen immediently drew his sword. Vegeta, not too happy his pack was taken, immediately spotted Aizen with two packs.

"Shatter, Kayoku Suigetsu" said Aizen with confidence. The second Vegeta glanced at Aizen's sword he was trapped in Aizen's perfect hypnosis. Aizen smiled as he made Vegeta feel blind, deaf, and a burning sensation all over his body. Vegeta dropped to the ground in pain.

Suddenly though Vegeta could see and hear again, the pain was gone and Aizen was gone. Vegeta didn't know what was going on but neither did he care, he flew off into the sky.

In reality Luffy, with his strong sense of justice, had knocked Aizen a good mile away with a powerful gum-gum bullet punch.

The next person to exit was Alucard, his pack carried a magnum pistol. Alucard smiled as he waited for the next person to exit. He climbed on top of the very dumpster L and Alphonse were hiding in.

The unlucky person to arrive outside the building next was Vash The Stampede. Quickly noticing Alucard standing in the corner he drew his guns in a flash. L, not trusting the dumpster to be bulletproof, leaped for cover behind Alphonse's armored body.

Alucard was filled with 6 bullet wounds to the head before he could take his gun out. Alucard fell to the ground. Vash smiled and put his guns back, turning away. Suddenly Vash heard a sound, it sounded like laughing. Vash turned and saw Alucard standing aiming his pistol at him, with a big smile on his face.

Vash couldn't do anything; he was shot in the head by the immortal gunfighter. Alucard walked over to Vash's body and took a look at the weapon Vash had in his pack. It was a pair of brass knuckles, useless to a gunfighter. Alucard left them instead taking Vash's two guns. Alucard suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the woods and ran to investigate it.

Next, came Chopper, a small reindeer type thing, obviously a friend of Luffy's since he stretched his arms and brought him up on top of the building with him. L and Al watched as Chopper and Luffy showed eachother what items they got. Luffy got some grenades and Chopper got pepper spray.

L seemed happy with the way things were going, he was learning things about everyone as they exited the building. "Edward is coming out in position number 14," whispered Al to L.

L simply took in the information without acknowledging him. Only three more people would come out before Edward. "I know one person we need to kill the minute he exits the building," said L to Al. "Given a chance he could kill many, many people."

**1 dead, 34 to go.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I like how it's turning out, It's alot of fun deciding who would team up with who, Who would kill who, etc... It's still not too late to add people you want to see in the game. Refer to chapter 1 for a full list of who I'm currently putting in there.


	3. Early Casualties

**Chapter 3 - Early Casualties**

Alphonse and L watched as Ichigo, Soul Eater, and Gaara exited next, Soul Eater picked up Vash's brass knuckles and headed into the woods.

Edward came out of the door next and picked up his pack, inside it he found a Derringer pistol. "Brother!" said Alphonse coming out of the dumpster.

Edward turned to face his brother smiling. "Hey Al!" he said, then turning to L he asked, "Who's your friend Al?"

"Come to think of it, I don't know his name," responded Al. Al turned to L and asked L, "My name is Alphonse Elric, what is your name?"

"Hm…" said L chewing on a fingernail, "I warned you about using your full name earlier. Anyway, you can call me L."

"Thanks for watching out for my little brother while I was gone, maybe I'll get a chance to return the favor sometime," said Edward as he knocked on Al's empty chest. "Let's go Al," and with that Ed and Al turned and began walking into the woods in front of them.

It didn't take long for Ed or Al to notice that L was still following them. "Do you want anything L?" said Edward to L after awhile of him following close behind him.

"Nothing at all Edward, however I could use some coffee right now, but seeing as you have none to offer I will simply make do with having your company for the time being if that's all right with you," replied L as if he'd been expecting the question for some time.

"Very well, suit yourself," said Edward, giving up on the idea of ever getting rid of L.

*****

Meanwhile Luffy and Chopper had seen the three go into the woods with surprise. "I didn't know they were in that dumpster," Luffy said squinting so he could make out the last of them before they disappeared into the woods.

"Looks like we aren't the only people planning on teaming up," said Chopper to Luffy. "One thing though," asked Chopper in a more serious tone, "What happens when me, you, and Zoro are the only ones left? There can only be one survivor Luffy."

"Don't worry," said Luffy turning to Chopper, "We'll see how it goes, things usually work out by themselves if you go with the flow," said Luffy giving Chopper a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" said Chopper smiling back at Luffy.

*****

The next person out was Yukari Tanizaki. Luffy and Chopper watched as she found car keys in her pack. The car that the keys went to was parked next to the mechs at the right of the building. It was a silver Toyota Corolla with many dents, scratches, and scars. Yukari drove off on a dirt road at an insane speed.

*****

Back in the room, nineteen more people were still waiting, "Next up, number 16." Misa Amane stood up, "That's me," she said walking to the door. Before she went out she turned to Light Yagami one last time, crying.

Light Yagami was smiling, smiling evilly. _"This is perfect!"_ he thought, _"Misa, thank you for choosing number 16. It seems that I have more then just a god of death on my side."_ Light turned his paper around so Misa could see it clearly.

What Misa saw made her face light up and stop crying. Light's number was 17. Misa ran down the hallway and exited the building, grabbing her bag and sitting right down next to the door.

Light came out five minutes later and they embraced. _"Yes, Misa is the perfect person to ally myself with. She has the shinigami eyes, she certainly won't betray me, and she won't suspect a thing when I kill her at the end."_

Light reached underneath his shirt and pulled out a death note. "Luckily for me, Misa, I just so happened to be carrying a death note on me at the time we were taken here."

"Oh Light! You're so smart!" yelled Misa jumping at Light.

"Misa, first thing's first, we need shelter."

"Oh of course, Light, let's go look for shelter together!"

Light and Misa left towards the nearest city.

*****

Contestants were let out continuously until everyone had been released. Some joined with friends, some preferred to face the challenge solo. Many were scared, some didn't feel a thing, and the especially crazy ones relished the concept of the Program.

*****

Shinji Ikari, the pilot of the Eva-01. A giant alien covered in mechanized armor which needs a constant power supply connected to it, such as the cord that is currently being used by Shinji.

Shinji Ikari patrolled the four-mile radius around the building from which the cord was connected to in his Eva. _"Why is my machine the only one that needs a power cord constantly connected to it?" _complained Shinji to himself, _"I'd be better off killing myself." _

Shinji stopped the Eva from walking and sunk his head into the controls. _"Rei… Asuka… Misato…I can't do this…" _Shinji suddenly pictured Asuka yelling at him for being a little baby. _"It was true… I'm terrible,"_ thought Shinji to himself.

Suddenly a warning light flashed inside the cockpit. _"It's running on auxiliary power?" _thought Shinji, _"Did the power cord come unplugged?"_

Shinji turned around just fast enough to see the face of Gaara who had followed the cord right to his position. Next to Gaara was a clean cut right through the power cord. Gaara turned to Shinji with a pure, heartless, pitiless glare.

Shinji screamed and couldn't move. Even thought he had 5 minutes of auxiliary power his body was in pure shock. Gaara's hand came up and Eva unit 01 began to sink into the ground. Shinji screaming the whole way, _"It couldn't end like this. Please god no, not like this!"_ thought Shinji as he sunk deeper and deeper.

After Shinji's Eva had completely submerged into the earth Gaara turned and left Shinji screaming as the auxiliary power on his Eva ticked down to zero. Buried alive, a death Gaara was used to dealing out to people.

*****

Ash Ketchum, not the smartest person to be involved in this year's event, came face to face with the most intelligent enemy he ever had the displeasure of meeting.

Light Yagami was in a bad mood. This little boy had stalled him from finding shelter with Misa for a moment. Before Light knew it this annoying boy had challenged him to fight.

Misa told Light Ash Ketchum's full name the minute he came into view. _"Yes Misa, you will certainly prove your worth these next couple of days,"_ thought Light to himself smiling as he wrote Ash's name in the death note.

Light watched as Ash threw a ball at him and to his surprise a small yellow mouse creature came out of it. "Go Pikachu!" yelled Ash as he pointed to the gothic looking couple.

As the Pikachu jumped at Misa and Light Misa took out her designated weapon, a shotgun, and killed the poor unsuspecting animal, mid-jump.

"Face it Ash Ketchum," said Light to the Ash as he ran towards his dead animal. "You've lost, you're already dead Ash. Once a name is written in my death note, they WILL die forty seconds later," Light smiled at Ash's misery. "I thank you though for showing me how your little monster summoning spheres work though. I'll put them to excellent use when you're gone," this was the last thing Ash heard before the death note killed him. He died next to his beloved Pikachu, Light took the rest of boy's Pokemon for using as he saw fit. Light checked Ash's weapon but it was simply a hammer, this would do him no use so he left it.

Misa and Light walked off leaving the dead bodies to soak in the rain. Shelter was their first concern at the moment. Light didn't see any way for him to lose if he had Misa. _"I'm going to win this game L, just watch me."_

*****

"I'm going to destroy the whole planet!" yelled Broly as he flew up into the air. Broly's hand began to form a mass of green energy. Broly had quickly changed into his legendary super saiyan form the minute he exited the building. "Come out Kakarot or your precious planet will die!"

Goku was forced out of the woods to confront Broly. "Broly! Don't even try to destroy the planet! You'll die too if you do something so rash!" but Goku was better off speaking to a brick wall; Broly was as determined as he was massive.

Broly released the planet destroying blast directly at Goku. "YAAAAAAAA!!!" yelled Goku transforming to super saiyan and catching the blast in his hands. After much effort he tossed it to the side, away from the earth.

Broly took this opportunity however to deliver a knee right into Goku's stomach. Broly grabbed Goku's head and was about to throw him into the earth when he felt a telekinetic force pulling him away from Goku. Broly looked over to see none other then Tetsuo Shima attempting to blast him with telekinesis.

Tetsuo instantly realized he was in over his head and began to retreat. "Not so fast, boy," said Broly outstretching his arm towards Tetsuo. Broly suddenly released a blast so massive; it covered the entire night sky with a green hue. Players below the clouds could see the light coming from above the clouds.

Nothing remained of Tetsuo Shima except for memories and death certificates. Broly laughed at his first kill. He wanted it to be Kakarot, but things don't always turn out the way you plan.

**4 down, 31 to go**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

STILL not too late to add characters believe it or not. I'd have to just go back and edit all of my chapters, like, instead of saying 30 to go, I would make it say 31 to go. But yea, don't make me add anyone unless you feel REALLY strongly that they should be in there. Cause I mean seriously… who wants to edit all their chapters continuously? Not me… But that shouldn't keep you from telling me who you think should go in there. The more the merrier…


	4. Alliances And Death

**Chapter 4 – Alliances and Death**

Broly laughed as Tetsuo Shima disintegrated into millions of pieces. Miles away Lelouch sat in the seat of his Shinkoro Knightmare frame observing the battle above the clouds from a safe distance using the computer screen's zoom function.

"Interesting…" said Lelouch to himself inside the flying mech. If I could just harness the power of one of those people I could easily kill C.C.

Lelouch had waited outside in his Knightmare for C.C. to exit from the building. When she finally did she wanted nothing to do with Lelouch. "There can only be one winner Lelouch, don't you see?" she had said to him as she walked away. Lelouch tried killing her then and there with his Hadron cannons, but the immortal didn't get a scratch.

"Damn that witch," thought Lelouch as he observed the fight between Goku and Broly.

*****

Yukari Tanizaki, drove down the rode in her Toyota. _"Well this is a pain in the ass!"_ She thought as she took a 90-degree turn at 65 miles an hour slamming the side of the car into a tree. Suddenly, the young ninja, Naruto fell out of the tree straight into Yukari's car. Both of them yelled for what seemed like a long time.

"Please don't kill me!" yelled both of them at the same time. They both realized at that instant the other wasn't a threat.

"So…" said Naruto, "You aren't playing?"

"No, you?"

"Definitely not, and I know someone else who probably isn't either, want to, you know… stick together for a while?" said Naruto nervously.

"Ok, sounds good!" said Yukari giving Naruto a thumb up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a ninja!" said Naruto smiling and pointing his thumb towards his face.

"Ah, I see, my name is Yukari Tanizaki, I'm a teacher," said Yukari shaking Naruto's hand.

"Oh!" said Naruto suddenly, "I just remembered, I promised to meet up with my friend Shikamaru in sector B-4! Damn! He's probably furious at me forgetting."

"Not a problem at all," said Yukari smiling, "I was just headed right over there myself. B-4 is a city and I was hoping to find a better weapon then this car to use there. I mean seriously, what kind of a weapon is a car?"

With that Yukari floored the gas and Naruto was thrown through the rear window of the car because of the sheer centrifugal force. Naruto thankfully maintained grip on the window and pulled himself back in buckling immediately.

*****

Maka and Soul Eater had successfully united and were traveling through the woods. "So, what's the plan Maka?" said Soul Eater impatiently.

"Well, we could ally ourselves with some strong people and ride out the Program until the end."

"Eh… I don't like it, how do you plan on killing the strong person at the end?" reasoned Soul Eater, "I'd rather just hide until the very end."

"Idiot!" yelled Maka punching her partner in the face, "Then the other person will have everyone else's weapons."

Immediately Kenpachi ran out of some bushes, noticing Maka and Soul Eater as he passed by.

"Hey! Competition!" he said as he drew his sword smiling.

"Soul!" yelled Maka reaching her hand towards Soul Eater. Soul Eater grabbed Maka's hand with his and transformed into a large scythe.

"Interesting, so you are planning on fighting me! Please make this fun," said Kenpachi.

Maka gripped Soul Eater in one hand and a Glock G22 she was given in the other.

Maka emptied her handgun at Kenpachi. Most of the bullets were parried with Kenpachi's sword, a few bullets hit Kenpachi's arms and legs but he ignored them and kept charging.

"Soul Resonance!" yelled Maka as Soul Eater transformed into a larger, double headed scythe of glowing, blue energy. She swung him and released a huge blast of energy towards Kenpachi.

Kenpachi simply charged through the smoke caused by the blast unharmed and smiling. "Soul! We need to use a full powered Demon-Hunter!"

Maka hastily parried a few of Kenpachi's attacks and jumped back to a safe distance.

Suddenly Soul Eater transformed into a giant multi-colored scythe in the form of very large intricate design. "Demon-God-Slayer!" Kenpachi's blade came up and he blocked the huge attack with his simple sword. The attack shattered.

Soul Eater fell into unconsciousness and Maka fell back injured. "Is this all you've got? Don't worry, I only kill worthy opponents," said Kenpachi turning away. Maka's eyes began to produce tears. Kenpachi disappeared into the woods once again.

"_I wish I could find a worthy opponent," _thought Kenpachi as he ran through the forest. "Which way should I go now Ya-," Kenpachi stopped. Yachiro wasn't on his shoulder. _"Funny how you take things for granted until their gone,"_ Kenpachi thought.

"_I feel so helpless,"_ Maka thought as she crawled over to Soul. "We couldn't get him Soul, I'm sorry."

"Please allow me to put you out of your misery," said a voice from behind Maka. Maka turned only to be greeted with the end of the switchblade Soul had dropped when he transformed.

Maka was stabbed three times in the head before she could react. Her body slumped over Soul Eater but the killer simply picked her up and threw her to the side. "How fun, someone who can't fight back," said the killer looking over Soul Eater's unconscious body.

The killer licked the blood and brain matter off the knife. "I must thank you for the knife and the gun," he said talking to the unconscious body. "My weapon isn't suited for killing you see, but it's incredibly useful." The killer removed a GPS like device from his pocket. "It seems that everyone's collar is tuned into this device. I can tell where everyone is at any time, interesting huh?"

The killer took a step closer to Soul's body, "Now, I'm afraid I have to kill you, you see? My eyes tell me that it's your time to die."

Beyond Birthday took the switchblade and plunged into Soul's brain.

*****

Saya Otonashi had been using the darkness to cover her movements, but now that dawn was breaking she was in trouble. She got caught in the middle of a wide plain and was an easy target for whoever happened to see her.

Just as she feared a figure appeared in front of her. The figure had a large sword and long white hair with animal ears. Saya sighed and drew her sword, she would just have to beat this joker and then take cover.

"Wind-Scar!" yelled the figure. Suddenly a yellow beam came flying at Saya from the sword of her enemy.

"Just who are you?" yelled Saya as she dodged the beam.

"You can call me Inuyasha!" said Inuyasha charging Saya.

Suddenly, a third figure jumped in front of Inuyasha in between Saya and her attacker and drew his sword. "A swordfight huh? Heh, I'm game."

The little boy who turned out to be Li Syaoran pointed his sword at Inuyasha. "Alright, let's go."

Saya took the opportunity to sneak up from behind and wrap her weapon, cheese wire, around Li's neck and began to strangle the boy from behind.

Li dropped his sword and his hands reflexively went up to try to pry the wire free from cutting through his neck.

Inuyasha, done with standing and watching took his sword and lunged it at both his enemies with the attempt of piercing them both at once.

Li, however, pushed off Saya's stomach with his legs and did a backflip over Inuyasha's blade. Saya was stabbed in the side of her gut.

Li grabbed his sword from the ground and all hell broke loose. The three of them were fully engaged in a swordfight where there would only be one winner. Parry, counter, block, divert, dodge, dodge, attack, sweep, block, counter. They were all focused on killing each other. Too focused.

It wasn't difficult for Aizen to see the commotion. He walked across the field and raised his sword into the air. "Shatter Kayoku Suigetsu." The three swordfighters stopped and looked at Aizen, then the sword he was raising into the air.

Aizen watched as the three of them all simultaneously dropped to their knees yelling at the top of their lungs and scratching all over their bodies. What Aizen made them see, feel, hear, smell, or taste isn't important. The only notable detail is that Aizen's illusion was so horrible one by one they committed suicide.

Aizen left their weapons there. He had no use for Inuyasha's sword and poison darts or Li's machete and sword or Saya's katana and cheese wire. He already had one of the most deadly weapons on Madagascar.

*****

"We're in B-4," said Yukari as she went over a speed bump at nearly 95 miles an hour.

Naruto was gripping the upholstery of the car with both hands and hanging on for dear life. _"How was this woman able to get her license?"_ was all Naruto could think. "I told Shikamaru to be in this city near the tallest building," said Naruto looking out the window.

The car suddenly felt like it had hit another animal. _"Strange," _thought Naruto, _"This is the 4__th__ animal she's hit, but we're in the city, shouldn't there be no animals here?"_

"Does your friend have black hair that he wears tied back?" asked Yukari nervously.

"Yeah, why?" asked Naruto, still holding on for dear life.

"I just ran over him," said Yukari stopping the car and running out to the body of Shikamaru lying in the road.

Suddenly the body disappeared and was replaced by a log.

"Yo Shikamaru! Come out!" yelled Naruto.

"Huh? That's Naruto!" thought Shikamaru from his hiding place.

Shikamaru stepped out from inside a nearby building.

"Wha- H-How did you?" was all Yukari could mutter.

"It's substitution jutsu," said Shikamaru annoyed, "Nice driving by the way."

"So, she's with you?" said Shikamaru pointing to Yukari.

"Yea, she's cool with me!" said Naruto, "She gave me a ride over here, and I say we should stick together."

"My name is Yukari Tanizaki," said Yukari introducing herself.

"Shikamaru Nara, pleased, now we should get out of here before someone shows up," said Shikamaru hopping in the back of the car with Naruto.

*****

It had been five hours since the start of the game and Broly and Goku were still battling. Goku had gone Super Saiyan 2 and was able to single handedly keep up with Broly though he was very worn out and tired.

Lelouch was getting tired of watching, but he knew the reward would be worth it.

Broly had the upper hand in the fight and was about to fire another planet destroying blast at earth when suddenly he was hit with a blast to the face.

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta flew through the clouds and charged a big bang attack instantaneously and fired it at Broly. This blast cleared the entire sky of all clouds as well as finished Broly off.

"Hey, thanks Vegeta," said Goku turning to Vegeta only to notice he wasn't done attacking his enemies.

"Final Flash!" yelled Vegeta as he finally destroyed his greatest rival he'd ever had.

"Vegeta! NOOO!" yelled Goku as he disintegrated into a million pieces.

"Haha! Yes! Finally Kakarot, I reign supreme!"

Lelouch finally decided it was time to move in as Vegeta was celebrating. Lelouch put his Knightmare on autopilot and climbed out onto its hand.

As Lelouch approached Vegeta on his Knightmare he was glared at by the Saiyan prince, "What do you want fool?" said Vegeta condescendingly.

"Not quiet," replied Lelouch quickly removing his contacts, "I order you to obey my every word for the rest of your life."

Vegeta was instantly taken by the geass. "What is your wish my lord?" said Vegeta bowing to his new master.

Lelouch began to chuckle, his small laugh grew and grew until players all across the island could hear the joyous, and rather early celebration of Lelouch.

**11 down, 24 to go**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Wow, I gotta say, I don't know who's gonna win. Haha, it's going to be a surprise for me too. I really liked how my introduction to Beyond Birthday turned out. He deserves a badass entrance. Still not too late to add people… course, when the story is over it is… haha… but not when I post his chapter. Just make sure that the people you add aren't weak little babies who are just gonna get killed immediently.

What's difficult for me is keeping all these people in character. I've never watched Blood+, Azumanga Diaoh, Card Captor Sakura, or Inuyasha so I kind of just did generic anime attitudes, haha. I've done minor research on each character I add from an anime I've never watched. That's how I knew Yukari was a dangerous driver and Li used a sword and stuff. Anyway, REVIEW NOW! ^^


	5. The Strong Survive

**Chapter 5 – The Strong Survive**

Sergeant Sousuke Sagura was one of the few people to be granted a mechanized robot as his weapon. However, his mech wasn't simply a mech, it was the ARX-7 Arbalest, complete with an AI named Al.

A useful feature of Sousuke's mech was the stealth mode. He could completely dissappear from view at the press of a button. Sousuke grew up in the military since he was a young child and was well prepared for situations such as the Program.

Sousuke was just about to rest for the day on the edge of a clearing when a boy walked into the middle of the field. _"This person doesn't know what they're doing,"_ thought Sousuke in his invisible Arbalest as he took aim with his large gun, _"Coming out in the middle of a field in the heat of the day is idiotic."_

Sousuke took aim with his gun and locked onto his unsuspecting victim. _"Simple math, 35 minus 34 equals one survivior." _Sousuke shot his mech's invisible gun. It was a perfect shot and would have instantly killed the victim if a wall of sand hadn't erected itself in between the bullet and the boy.

"_What?" _thought Sousuke as he took another shot. The same result. "I've given away my position!" yelled Sousuke diving to the side.

Gaara turned to look in the direction the shot came from. Seeing nothing Gaara reasoned the possibility of an invisible enemy. "Quicksand Waterfall Current!" said Gaara pressing his hands together. Suddenly a huge tidal wave of sand formed in front of Gaara and came towering towards Sousuke.

The towering wall of sand came towards Sousuke leaving him no time to react. _"I need to activate the Lambda Driver!" _thought Sousuke. Suddenly, as soon as Sousuke had pictured a sheild forming to block the sand in his head, a sheild formed around his Arbalest.

"Hm?" said Gaara looking at this new unexpected development. This was one of the few people to actually survive Gaara's first attack and he wasn't about to make the same mistake again.

"Desert Coffin!" said Gaara outstretching his open hand towards the mech. Immediently, the sand surrounding Sousuke lept up at him from all sides catching him off guard. Gaara took the mech encased in sand and lifted it up into the air. "Desert Funeral!" said Gaara closing his hand into a fist.

Immediently the sand crushed the Arbalest and Sousuke inside. Gaara turned away from the wreckage and continued walking, emotionless.

*****

Alucard, one of two immortals involved in the Program was finding himself face to face with three others at once. Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Spike had formed an early alliance. Alucard took a step closer to the three in the middle of the city's baseball stadium.

"Leave or we'll fight!" yelled Ichigo at the top of his lungs.

Alucard simply grinned and pulled one of his guns out and took aim at Spike.

Immediently Spike dove behind Ichigo.

Alucard fired three shots which were blocked by Ichigo's Zangetsu.

Spike popped out from behind Ichigo and shot Alucard in the body with all his ammunition in the Uzi he was given by Rukia.

Alucard fell to the ground.

"Phew," said Rukia lowering her sword, "I actually thought we were going to have to release our zanpaktous there. Good shooting Spike!"

Suddenly, Spike fell down, a bullet hit Spike in the chest.

Ichigo and Rukia turned to see a fully healed Alucard standing on his feet and aiming his gun at the vacant spot where Spike used to stand.

"Spike!" yelled both Rukia and Ichigo.

Rukia turned to face Alucard, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she yelled, releasing her sword to its true form.

Immediently Alucard was encased in a pillar of ice that reached the heavens.

"I'm ok!" said Spike getting up and pulling apart his shirt revealing the Kevlar vest he was given in his pack.

"Phew," said Rukia and Ichigo simultaniously.

"Well, I suppose I'll finish our friend off," said Ichigo pointing his sword at the pillar Alucard was frozen in. "If an entire magazine of ammunition wouldn't kill him, I doubt a pillar of ice would."

Suddenly Ichigo slashed his sword downwards and yelled "Getsuga Tenshou!" A large blue slash of energy came flying out of Ichigo's sword and went through the pillar slicing Alucard's head off.

"Good shot Ichigo," complimented Spike.

"I'm about done here," said Ichigo looking over the field, "I was never a big fan of baseball."

The three turned to leave. Their backs turned just long enough for Alucard's body to heal. Suddenly Rukia's head practically exploded, Ichigo and Spike turned to see Alucard just fine 100 yards back and aiming his gun at them.

His gun was smoking; he killed Rukia with one shot. "Bastard!" yelled Ichigo.

Suddenly Spike fell down with a bullet hole through his head.

Ichigo looked at him and then at Alucard. "Bankai!" he yelled, transforming into his Bankai form. "I'm gonna kill you…"

*****

The Elric brothers were making their way through the woods, slowly but surely towards their target. L was familiar with Madagascar's terrain and told the Elric's of a military base just South of their starting point.

This is where the three were heading. L had talked himself into riding inside Al's open chest cavity. Ed didn't like the idea of L being so close to Al's blood seal but was sure that if L tried anything he would be more then enough to take on the pale hunchback.

"It's only a little further," said L from inside Al's belly as the three reached the top of a hill looking over a large city. "The military base is on the other side of that city," said L feeling safe.

"What exactly do you expect us to find at this military base?" said Edward sounding rather annoyed that this newcomer had already pushed his way to leader of the group.

"Well, the base has the necessary equipment I need for my plan to escape this Program," said L to Edward, "Your reward for helping me will be to safely escape with me."

"What?" said Al looking at his stomach which L was inside, "How do you plan on escaping this island?"

"That is something I can't say while they're listening," said L nonchalantly.

"Who's listening?" said Ed and Al in unison.

"Whoever is making us participate in this game," said L biting his thumb, "Do you honestly expect them to market their show without audio?" L tapped his collar, "That's where these come in, there is a 96% chance that these things contain microphones recording every word we say. I know that if I designed them they would record audio."

L's speech was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the city. All three of them looked towards the buildings. Suddenly a figure in a mask and black cloak with a sword flew out of a nearby baseball stadium.

A figure that L and Al recognized as the killer of Vash was getting beat around in mid-air by this figure in black

"Getsuga Tenshou!" shouted Ichigo as he released a huge blast of black and red spiritual pressure at Alucard. Alucard's guns had already been disintegrated by Vizard Ichigo's earlier attacks and he was just struggling to stay alive.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" yelled Vizard Ichigo as he released another beam attack from his sword.

Alucard could feel his body carbonizing, _"Shit, I'm not healing fast enough."_

"This one's for Spike! Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo released a blast twice as great as the last two. This blast completely disintegrated Alucard's bottom half.

"And this one is for Rukia, bastard!" yelled Ichigo as he flash stepped behind Alucard and released one final blast unparalleled to any other he'd ever released. The black and red ray of energy blotted out L's, Ed's, and Al's view of the city.

Alucard was completely disintegrated and could not recover. Vizard Ichigo had won, but at what cost?

*****

Beyond Birthday was on the trail of his next intended victim. His radar pointed him in the direction of Aizen, one of the single greatest threats for everyone on the island. Beyond Birthday spotted the sword on Aizen's hilt as he was stalking the soul reaper.

"_I need to be wary of this one,"_ thought Beyond Birthday. _"I can't let myself be seen until it is his time to die." _Beyond Birthday had been blessed with the ability to see anyone's name and date of death with his eyes. Beyond Birthday couldn't see his own death date however.

"Who's there?" said Aizen turning into the bushes Beyond Birthday was hiding in.

"Ah, it seems you've spotted me," said Beyond Birthday standing up revealing himself. "And I thought my eye's ability find people would help me in this game," said Beyond Birthday aloud bluffing to Aizen. _"Will he take the bait?" _wondered Beyond Birthday.

"Your eyes have the ability to find people?" said Aizen quizzically, "How useful. Tell me stranger, if I leave you alive will you help me find people? I promise to make your inevitable death as painless and quick as possible."

"Well, it seems I have no choice," said Beyond Birthday. _"He's mine!" _smiled Beyond Birthday, "You may call me Ryuzaki," said Beyond Birthday scratching the back of his leg with his other foot.

"I am called Aizen."

"I know," said Ryuzaki smiling evilly at Aizen.

Aizen smiled at Ryuzaki, his new minion. "Tell me Ryuzaki, where can I find some people to kill?"

"Please, follow me Aizen," said Beyond Birthday heading back into the woods.

"_As long as Aizen doesn't know that I am using the radar to find people he will be forced to keep me alive,"_ smiled Beyond Birthday, _"I'll simply have to keep the fact that I own this radar a secret from Aizen and kill him when it is his time to die."_

*****

Sasuke Uchiha had stumbled upon a house with a light on and gone inside. Sasuke had gotten rid of his designated weapon the minute he set eyes on it. _"Steriods, what a joke,"_ thought Sasuke.

Sasuke entered the house and went upstairs only to see a young blonde girl he recognized from the start of the game sitting at a table writing something near a window with a telescope.

Sasuke began to perform some hand seals and his hand began to glow with electricity.

The girl at the table noticed this but strangely just kept writing at a more hurried pace. _"What's this girl up to?" _thought Sasuke as he charged at Misa Amane.

Misa quickly stood up from writing, "Done!" she yelled as she slammed the pen on the table.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke as he plunged his arm through Misa's torso. Sasuke quickly noticed what the girl was writing. "Sasuke Uchiha," was written clearly on the page. _"What's this?" _questioned Sasuke as his hand grazed over the page.

"MISA!" he heard a yell behind him. Sasuke turned to see a young man with brown hair run toward the body of the girl he had just killed. "Misa! Don't die! I need you!"

"L-Light, I killed him," Misa went limp in Light's arms.

Sasuke was confused and looked at the two. Suddenly he began to understand when a pain in his chest suddenly appeared. "AHHH!" yelled Sasuke tearing his shirt open at his heart.

Sasuke fell down dead, leaving Light with Misa's useless dead body.

**17 dead, 18 to go**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Damn… I was surprised when I killed Misa off and I thought Sasuke would go longer… but I suppose even Aizen would have trouble living when his name is written in the death note… Finally got rid of Alucard… he was annoying me… Dumb immortal _


	6. Halfway Point

**Chapter 6 - Halfway Point**

"You've all done so well, already half of you are dead!" said Teacher over the intercom at midnight, a full day into the Program. "I will now name off the people who have met an early end," said Teacher.

People across Madagascar began to take note about who had died and who had lived.

Naruto froze when he heard about Sasuke's death. "What? How?" said Naruto as he stood up in Yukari's car. "Sit down Naruto!" said Shikamaru as he yanked Naruto back down. "He's about to name the danger zones so I need you to shut up for once."

"The Danger Zones are as follows: A-2 at 4:00, D-4 at 8:00, A-4 at 12:00, B-1 at 4:00, F-1 at 8:00, and F-2 at 12:00 midnight."

Everyone on the island took note of the zones and was prepared for them when the time came for them to become danger zones.

*****

It was a rather quiet day for Luffy, Chooper, and Zoro. They had found a hospital on the island and had been staying close by for the sake of Chopper, their doctor.

"Hey, we could probably do ok by just waiting this game out don't you think?" said Luffy turning to Zoro and Chopper.

"Yea, that could work," said Zoro napping in a hammock, "I mean, I'm sure if it came down to the last person we'd do ok if it was us three versus him."

At that minute Zoro spotted a man with a sword walking through the city a couple blocks away. "Hey, Luffy, you guys stay here, I'm going to be right back." Zoro walked in the direction he saw the man with the sword go. _"Well if it isn't another swordsman,"_ thought Zoro, _"I'll just check to see if he wants to fight and then I'll return to the others."_

"Well I'm lost now," said Kenpachi to himself as he rounded yet another building. "This city is deader then Heuco Mundo itself."

"Hey, you, with the sword," said Zoro catching Kenpachi off guard, "You look pretty tough, I'll bet that I'm tougher though."

Kenpachi's evil grin returned, "So it's a swordfight you want?" Kenpachi unsheathed his sword. "My name is Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11."

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, Pirate Hunter," Zoro pulled out his three swords, placing a sword in his mouth and another in each hand.

"Huh?" said Kenpachi aloud; "You're going to fight me with three swords? Squad 11 considers such an act cowardly, but if you fight better with three then bring it."

Zoro suddenly disappeared before Kenpachi's eyes in a burst of speed. Kenpachi smiled, _"This should prove to be interesting." _Suddenly a scratch appeared on Kenpachi's side. Another quickly followed on his arm. Zoro was traveling so fast Kenpachi's eyes couldn't keep up.

"Why am I only scratching him?" wondered Zoro as he traveled around Kenpachi at super high speed. "His skin feels like it's made of steel."

Zoro was surprised when Kenpachi suddenly reached out and grabbed the end of the sword he carried in his mouth.

"Found you…" said Kenpachi as he lifted Zoro directly over his head by his own sword. Kenpachi suddenly used his other hand to thrust his sword upwards towards Zoro.

"_Shit…"_ thought Zoro as he spun in a circle parrying Kenpachi's blade and escaping his grip.

"You're good," said Kenpachi as they squared off.

"So are you," said Zoro returning the compliment.

Now it was Kenpachi's turn to make the first move. He charged at Zoro head on. Zoro swung all three of his blades horizontally at Kenpachi as he neared.

Kenpachi simply raised his arm and blocked all three suffering minor scratches. Kenpachi proceeded to stab at Zoro. Zoro dodged all of the strikes and jumped back to a safe distance. "Kenpachi, I think it's about time I took this fight a little more seriously."

Zoro took his bandana and tied it around the top of his head. Kenpachi watched Zoro smiling, eager to fight again. Zoro finished tying the bandana and crossed his arms, each holding a sword upwards.

"COME!" yelled Zoro at Kenpachi.

This was the queue Kenpachi had been waiting for, he charged at Zoro grinning evilly.

"Demon…" said Zoro quietly to himself as Kenpachi approached. "SLASH!" he yelled and in a flash his arms uncrossed, slicing Kenpachi like a scissor.

Kenpachi looked behind him questioningly; somehow this human had gotten behind him in an instant. Kenpachi looked down at his sides, two big gashes suddenly appeared and spewed blood.

Kenpachi smiled, "I think I can use my full power on you after all." Kenpachi turned to face Zoro and removed his eyepatch. A huge yellow blast suddenly surrounded Kenpachi and sent a pillar of pure yellow spiritual pressure into the sky.

"What's going on?" said Zoro as he looked around as the earth shook.

"This eyepatch is actually a creature that continuously devours my energy," said Kenpachi holding up the eyepatch so that Zoro could see the inside of it. On the inside were three tiny mouths that were biting desperately for more spiritual pressure to devour.

"So you were handicapping yourself as well," said Zoro smiling.

"Of course," said Kenpachi, "Otherwise the fights wouldn't last long at all," he said charging at Zoro with his new power.

Kenpachi slashed horizontally at Zoro who blocked it. But instead of Kenpachi taking his blade away, Kenpachi continued to press his sword into Zoro's eventually breaking Zoro's blade.

Zoro jumped back in horror. _"My sword…"_ he thought looking at his broken sword. Suddenly Zoro's eyes brightened, "Yea, it's not that hard to break through one sword, but can you break through nine?"

"_Just what is he getting at?" _wondered Kenpachi.

"Asura..." whispered Zoro, he grew 2 more faces and 4 more arms. Each new face and arm holding a sword.

_"Heh heh... Exactly like Nnoitra..."_ thought Kenpachi to himself. _"This should prove interesting."_

*****

Gaara had seen the blast from Kenpachi and quickly traveled to the scene where he encountered Chopper and Luffy.

"Who are you?" yelled Luffy as he squared off against the red haired, raccoon eyed boy.

Without responding Gaara's sand snatched Chopper up before he could do anything and pulled each of his limbs off. Luffy could only watch in horror as his friend was de-limbed and then killed before his very eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Luffy sending his stretchy fist flying at Gaara. Gaara didn't make a move and sand leaped up to defend him. Luffy sent many more fists flying at Gaara only to have the same result occur.

"DAMN YOU!" yelled Luffy instantly turning on his Gear 2. Luffy's skin turned redder and he started steaming.

Gaara's eyes opened wider, he was suddenly reminded of Rock Lee opening the gate of pain.

Before Gaara could react Luffy disappeared. Gaara's sand barely leapt out to protect him. Again the sand leapt out in another direction, barely blocking Luffy's powerful attacks. Gaara still couldn't find Luffy, he was going too fast for him.

Suddenly Gaara was hit in the back by a powerful fist. This sent Gaara flying towards another building. However, before Gaara could hit the building, Luffy appeared in front of him and sent him flying the other direction.

Gaara was knocked around in mid air for a good long time before Luffy let him smash into a building. Gaara stood up and smiled, sand peeling off his face. Gaara's sand armor had protected him from most of the damage.

Luffy realized he was in trouble as Gaara created a sphere of sand around him. A sand eye formed outside the sphere. Luffy stretched both his arms far behind him, "Gomu Gou no..."

Gaara smiled inside his sphere and began to sink into the ground. He left a sand clone inside the sphere to replace him. "JET BAZOOKA!" yelled Luffy as he charged the sphere rocketing his arms forward breaking the sand barrier.

Inside he saw the figure of Gaara and grabbed him. Luffy's arm sunk into the sand clone and the clone held Luffy tight. The real Gaara had snuck back a block or so and began his quicksand waterfall technique.

Luffy looked back at the enormous wave of sand heading towards him and ripped his arm out of the clone and tried to leap high into the air.

However, the sand from the sand sphere had secretly wrapped itself around Luffy's legs.

Luffy's body successfully propelled itself over the wave of sand, but his feet were stuck back on the ground. Luffy's long legs were hit by a tidal wave of sand. When Luffy's rubber legs pulled him back he was submerged in 5 feet of sand.

Luffy's head was just tall enough to stick out and get a mouthful of air. Luffy then took his thumb and stuck it into his mouth and blew hard. Luffy's body expanded as he blew. The air from his body made its way through Luffy's rubber body into his fist.

Gaara observed as he held his arm over his head. A hardened sand halberd covered in blood designs formed in his hand.

"Gear 3!" yelled Luffy as he sent his gigantic fist flying towards Gaara.

"Halberd of Shukaku!" yelled Gaara as he threw his harder then diamond halberd at a high speed towards Luffy's fist.

*****

Lelouch had finally found C.C. walking on a path towards an abandoned looking house with her crossbow. "Vegeta, blow that bitch into space!" ordered Lelouch loudly atop his knightmare. C.C. noticed Lelouch and his puppet and began to run.

Vegeta flew down and grabbed C.C. by her hair and threw her into the air. "Lelouch! Curse you!" yelled C.C. as she went flying upwards.

Lelouch erupted in laughter, insane laughter. "This is what awaits who oppose Lelouch vi Brittania! Do it now Vegeta!" he said as he climbed back into his knightmare.

"Final Flash!" yelled Vegeta sending a huge beam of concentrated energy from both hands flying upwards at C.C.'s flailing body.

C.C.'s body survived the blast, as was expected of an immortal. However, she was in the deep reaches of space at this point and immortality would be her curse.

There would be no one out here for her to pass her immortality on to. She was fated to drift in the cold dark of empty space forever. "Damn you Lelouch…"

Lelouch watched the sky and smiled, "Good work Vegeta. Now, follow me." Lelouch realized that Vegeta wasn't following him. "What's the matter Vegeta?" said Lelouch questioningly.

Vegeta grasped his head and suddenly began to intake a lot of energy

"Vegeta! What are you doing?" said Lelouch aloud. Suddenly Lelouch zoomed down into the house behind Vegeta with his scope.

There was Light Yagami standing in the window looking up at the two with binoculars smiling.

This was the last thing Lelouch saw before Vegeta's Final Explosion destroyed him.

The Final Explosion killed Vegeta instantly taking Lelouch with him.

Light turned away smiling, "Fool, declaring his name so loudly," laughed Light touching his death note. On it was written the names of Vegeta and Lelouch.

"Vegeta, dies by making a large explosion large enough to kill him."

"Lelouch vi Brittania dies by Vegeta's explosion."

**21 down, 14 to go**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

hehe, I'm trying out a couple cliffhangers there with the One Piece people… Hey, I still don't know who's gonna win in those fights. What do you people think? Review please.


	7. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 7 – Beginning Of The End**

Zoro saw the avalanche of sand back in the direction he left Luffy and Chopper. _"Luffy can handle him, whoever it is," _thought Zoro as he prepared his six arms for an attack.

Kenpachi looked solemnly at Zoro then closed his eyes. _"His power's grown quiet a bit," _he thought. _"I have to use Kendo."_

Kenpachi placed both hands on his blade, which was a first for this fight. "Did you know Zoro that putting both hands on a sword can make your blows a lot more powerful?"

"Of course," said Zoro, still in an offensive stance.

"I don't like using Kendo because it ends the fight too quickly, and frankly, I think it's a little annoying to use," said Kenpachi as his spiritual pressure made the air thick. "But I think you can handle it."

Zoro had had enough waiting and charged Kenpachi with all six of his arms in a thrust.

Zoro stuck Kenpachi with a serious look on his face; he'd never fought someone who could sustain so much damage as him.

Kenapchi swung down at Zoro with a smile on his face; he was thinking the exact same thing.

Zoro dug each of his swords into Kenpachi's stomach and slashed outwards. Kenpachi came down on Zoro hitting his shoulder his entire right side off in the massive explosion that happens every time Kenpachi uses Kendo to swing his blade.

Both warriors stepped back in pain. Kenpachi looked at his stomach and smiling, he relished the pain of battle.

Zoro was less then amused, "Damn! My fuckin arms!"

Kenpachi took his other hand off his sword and reverted back to the stance he was using before he decided to use Kendo.

"You'd better give up Zoro, I don't wanna kill you, and maybe I can fight you again."

"Never!" yelled Zoro as he charged Kenpachi, bleeding profusely. _"I'll never lose to another swordsman, never!"_

"Idiot," said Kenpachi as he sliced through Zoro's swords remaining swords and one of the swords in his mouth. Kenpachi's sword went into Zoro's head and cleaved his brain in two, killing him instantly.

"Fool doesn't know when to quit," said Kenpachi as he shouldered his weapon and walked off towards the wave of sand he had noticed.

*****

L, Ed, and Al were walking down towards the city. "So, what's your plan L?" said Ed as he walked along side of Al.

L, still inside of Al, replied, "You know I cannot tell you that Edward, just trust me for now and I can guarantee your safety." "Now tell me," continued L, "It's true the two of you are alchemists? Like the kind in old lore?"

"Yea, I suppose," replies Edward with his hands behind his head.

"Good, it was fortunate I found you two."

Ichigo was nowhere to be found in the city. He flew off the second he killed Alucard.

The minute the three reached the city L hopped out of Al's chest and began his trademark crouched shuffle ahead of the two. "Where are we going?" asked Al.

L didn't respond, instead he kept walking until he found what he was looking for. L entered the old McDonald's and went into the back where the meals are cooked.

"What are we doing here?" said Ed as L stuck a knife in the door of the microwave bypassing the microwave's safety feature.

"Al, will you please open your chest cavity?" said L.

"Ok," said Al, opening his stomach.

L motioned for Al to lean closer to the microwave. L fit the microwave inside of Al, next to the collar around his blood seal and started it.

L lifted his machine gun and yelled aloud, "It's time you died Al," L fired his machine gun on Al's back, the bullets all ricocheted of course.

It was only the audio L was concerned about. He was making it sound as if he was killing the two brothers as the microwave fried the circuitry of their collars.

Al stepped back from the microwave and it was Ed's turn, Ed understood what was happening at this point and quickly started the microwave up again and leaned his neck close to it.

"AL!" he yelled, "What have you done? You've betrayed us L!"

Al was of course, fine; Ed was simply playing the part. L fired off 3 shots into the ceiling the second before Ed's collar malfunctioned.

"I've done it," said L aloud, "Why do I feel regret? Why do I feel as if I shouldn't have killed those two poor unsuspecting boys? Who am I kidding? I can't complete the rest of this game alone! I'm better off dead!"

L turned the microwave on again and leaned closer to it, just as Ed had done. L fired a shot into the ceiling into the ceiling giving the impression he killed himself. With all of their circuitry fried L began the next phase of his plan.

*****

Aizen and Beyond Birthday arrived at a house with a large crater next to it. "There is someone inside that house," said Beyond Birthday pointing to the house.

"Now we shall see if you've been telling the truth about your eyes Ryuzaki," said Aizen as he entered the house before Beyond Birthday.

Aizen was greeted by a shotgun blast by Light Yagami. Aizen simply disappeared before the shot hit him with a simple flash step.

"It appears you weren't lying after all Ryuzaki," said Aizen as he appeared behind Light and laid his sword across his neck.

"_RYUZAKI?!?" _thought Light. He could hardly contemplate what had happened. _"L has beaten me?" _Ryuzaki stepped into the house with the Glock G22 he got from Maka Albarn loaded and aimed at Light's head.

"Hello Light Yagami," said Beyond Birthday as he aimed his gun at Light's head. "My eyes tell me that it's your time to die."

"_Impossible!"_ thought Light _"L has the shinigami eyes? Is he messing with my head?" _"Damn you L!" said Light as he fought against Aizen's grip.

"L? What does L have to do with anything?" said Beyond Birthday aloud.

Light looked confused. "L, what are you talking about?"

"You think I'm L? How sadly mistaken you are. I am B."

Light's eyes opened wide, "You look exactly like L."

Light's mind was working faster then it had ever worked before, _"B isn't L, but B knew my name, B said it was my time to die. He can see names and times of death. B has the shinigami eyes, which must mean he is from my dimension. B, B, B, B… The BB murder cases! I've already killed this person! This person is Beyond Birthday!"_

Beyond Birthday had had enough of this person's insane ranting, "Goodbye Light Yagami."

"Your name is Beyond Birthday! You were behind the BB murder cases!" said Light hoping to throw Beyond Birthday off track.

Beyond Birthday paused in absolute shock, but just for a moment, he then fired his Glock G22 and hit Light square in the head, killing him.

"What an interesting one that was," remarked Aizen as he let go of Light's dead body.

Light's dead body fell down the flight of stairs that it had been standing on top of and came to rest right at Beyond Birthday's feet.

"Is your name really Beyond Birthday?" said Aizen as he descended the stairs.

"Of course not," said Beyond Birthday as he examined Light's body. "The Program probably drove him insane, what kind of a name is that anyway?"

Beyond Birthday noticed a notebook tucked into Light's shirt and he removed it.

Beyond Birthday read it silently to himself as Aizen walked outside disregarding Beyond Birthday.

"It appears you have been telling the truth about your eyes Ryuzaki."

"My name is Beyond Birthday," said Beyond Birthday suddenly sounding more hostile and in control.

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?" said Aizen turning to look at Beyond Birthday.

"The book isn't lying," said Beyond Birthday holding up the notebook, "The person whose name is written in this notebook will die."

Aizen looked confused.

"I wrote your name down Aizen, and guess what? The date of your death changed. You'll die in 5 seconds, my eyes don't lie, even if I do."

Aizen instantly knew he'd been betrayed and unsheathed his sword. "Shatter Kayoku Suigetsu."

"Oh please," said Beyond Birthday, "You're already dead."

Before Aizen could do anything with Beyond Birthday under his shikai he died of a heart attack.

"I'm back in the game," said Beyond Birthday walking away from the massacre.

*****

Luffy was in the middle of a heated battle with Gaara. Luffy's Gear 3 fist was traveling towards Gaara's ultimate offensive attack, Halberd of Shukaku.

Luffy was in a rage as he sent his huge fist plummeting at Gaara.

Gaara maintained his composure, sure of himself, as his hardened halberd flew at Luffy's inflated hand.

The two connected and Luffy cried out in pain. The halberd had gone straight through his arm and up through his shoulder. His arm popped like a balloon against a needle. Gaara smiled. Luffy was still deep in his sand.

Gaara began to pull Luffy downwards. Luffy shot unhurt hand out to a nearby tree and grabbed ahold. The sand still held him and continued to pull him down, unearthing the tree Luffy was grabbing onto in the process.

Gaara's head silhouetted by the sun was the last thing Luffy saw as his head was completely submerged in sand.

Gaara went back to where he first saw Luffy and Chopper and collected their grenades and the German Luger Zoro had left there adding them to the sniper rifle he had been issued but hadn't needed to use yet.

Gaara heard something and turned to look at the new person who had just showed their face. Gaara was face to face with Kenpachi Zaraki.

"So you made the sand wave, eh little boy?" said Kenpachi smiling evilly.

**24 down, 11 to go**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**  
**No one told me who they wanted to win last time. So I decided for ya! Hope you didn't like One Piece… So, who should take the cake for this next one? Kenpachi or Gaara?


	8. The Middle Of The End

**Chapter 8 - The Middle Of The End**

Beyond Birthday took his new weapon in his hand, smiling over Aizen's dead body. _"It's as if God designed me with this weapon in mind," _thought Beyond Birthday. Beyond Birthday glanced at his designated weapon, the collar locater. Someone was coming towards him at a high speed.

Beyond Birthday watched as Ichigo Kurosaki flew overhead, a little out of reach of Beyond Birthday's vision. "Come closer!" yelled Beyond Birthday to the figure. Ichigo looked at the dead body of Aizen next to the strange new figure.

"_This person killed Aizen?!" _thought Ichigo astonished. _"Did he kill Aizen because Aizen was evil or did he do it because he's playing the game?"_

"Hey!" Yelled Beyond Birthday at Ichigo, "What's your name?"

"_My name?" _thought Ichigo for a second. "What's your name?" Ichigo returned the question.

"It's Ryuzaki, now what's yours?" yelled Beyond Birthday back at Ichigo.

"It's Ichigo," yelled Ichigo back at Beyond Birthday.

"_Damn, I need his last name too," _cursed Beyond Birthday as he wrote down Ichigo's first name in the notebook.

Ichigo was still skeptical of the new person he'd met. Someone who could kill Aizen wasn't someone to approach without caution. "Hey, how'd you kill Aizen?" yelled Ichigo down at Beyond Birthday.

Beyond Birthday's mind worked quickly. He needed to make up a power to have that could beat Aizen, but not hurt Ichigo.

"I counter any power used on me," lied Beyond Birthday. _"This will guarantee he doesn't try to hurt me for fear of his attacks coming back at him." "_You know, we could form a good team; I've been looking for some quick transport. I could be your shield."

_"It makes sense that Aizen's body appears to be unharmed since his power has to do with illusions. If this Ryuzaki can reflect any attack, then Aizen was hit by his own hypnosis and died on the spot without a scratch,"_ thought Ichigo.

Ichigo was sold. Perhaps Ichigo's greatest flaw was his unquestioning trust for everyone. As Ichigo lowered himself Beyond Birthday could see his last name, "Ichigo Kurosaki, you are dead," said Beyond Birthday as he finished writing his last name.

"W-what?" said Ichigo, suddenly flying up into a defensive position.

"I'm going to kill you," said Beyond Birthday looking up at Ichigo.

"He killed Aizen, I can't possibly stand up to him," thought Ichigo as he began flying backwards. Ichigo suddenly began making a full retreat using flash steps.

Beyond Birthday threw his head back and laughed. He couldn't run. The notebook didn't lie.

*****

Kenpachi faced Gaara and Gaara faced Kenpachi. Kenpachi was badly injured from his fight, but his smile remained. Gaara remained untouched.

Gaara opened the fight by hurling a sand spike up at Kenpachi. Kenpachi slashed it in two and proceeded to charge Gaara.

As Kenpachi's blade hit Gaara's side it sunk in. But instead of blood coming out, Gaara starting leaking sand. Eventually the entire form of Gaara collapsed into a pile of sand.

Gaara appeared behind Kenpachi and sent many sand spikes into Kenpachi's back. Kenpachi simply spun around, slicing the tips off the spikes and swinging his blade down on Gaara's sand shield.

"What?" said Kenpachi frusterated, "You're using sand as an offense and a defense? How cowardly!"

Gaara didn't answer and sent a stream of sand flying at Kenpachi. Kenpachi sidestepped and attempted to stab Gaara again. Again, Gaara's sand shield stopped Kenpachi's blade.

Kenpachi quickly switched to a Kendo style downward swing. Gaara's sand leapt up to protect him. However, Kenpachi's blade went right through Gaara's shield like a hammer through rice paper. The blade hit Gaara's shoulder and stopped.

Kenpachi noticed Gaara's arm crumbling. _"He's wearing the sand like armor?" _thought Kenpachi feeling as if he was being cheated out of a good fight.

Gaara held Kenpachi's sword down on his shoulder and made many hands of sand leap out at Kenpachi. "Sand Coffin," said Gaara outstretching his hand as Kenpachi rose into the air.

Kenpachi's last words were, "Heh heh, so you beat me, you coward."

The death was instantaneous.

*****

Another day passed, the new danger zones were announced, and the deaths as well. There were only 5 left according to Teacher who had absolutely no idea of L's plan. In reality, eight competitors still roamed the island.

*****

Yukari, Naruto, and Shikamaru hadn't actually expected to survive this long. They had managed to stay out of trouble by hiding in an old trailer. But now their area was announced as a danger zone.

"Let's move out!" yelled Yukari sounding a little too happy regarding the current situation.

"Remind me again why we're with this woman," whispered Shikamaru to Naruto.

Yukari rewarded Shikamaru with a punch across the head.

"Because she'll kill us if we try to leave,"whispered Naruto back. "Plus driving is a lot easier then walking and she has a car."

"But she's a terrible driver! I'm better off on my own then in a car with her driving!" said Shikamaru back, a little too loud.

Yukari gave him another punch across the head.

Shikamaru rubbed his head in pain, "Gah, either way, we need to get out of here now."

Shikamaru and Naruto jumped in the back seat of Yukari's car and braced themselves for the ride they were about to receive.

Yukari went from first to fifth gear in an ungodly amount of time.

"Watch out for that tree! There's a dead body! No! Don't run it over! You took that last jump too fast! We aren't aiming at animals!" Shikamaru kept backseat driving as he held on for dear life.

As the three exited the danger zone Naruto saw a man with shaggy black hair out of the window. He had a hunch in his back and stared blankly at the car as it drove by.

"We're almost to the next city," said Yukari as she swerved on a turn.

About a minute later after much high speed driving and taking risky turns a meteor came crashing down through the ceiling of the car, killing Yukari instantly. Her dead body slumped over the steering wheel and the car crashed into a boulder.

Naruto and Shikamaru could only watch in horror and brace for impact. Being ninjas, the two easily survived the crash and jumped out the sunroof.

They were met by the figure of Beyond Birthday at the top of a hill looking down on them. The sun was directly behind him and he was looking down on them hunched, smiling, and with his finger in his mouth.

In his other hand, Beyond Birthday held the Death Note. With which he caused Yukari's terribly unlucky and improbable death.

"Hey you!" yelled Naruto. "What exactly is your deal?!"

"Shut up Naruto, you don't know who your dealing with yet," said Shikamaru.

"My name is Ryuzaki," said the figure at the top of the hill. "I have witnessed your friend's unfortunate death and I am here to console you."

Naruto couldn't believe it, no; somehow this person caused her death.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he created five separate copies of himself and directly charged at Beyond Birthday.

Beyond Birthday watched as the six different copies of them came closer, and into view of his shinigami eyes. _"Naruto Uzumaki, huh? Goodbye."_ Beyond Birthday wrote his name down in the death note quickly.

"Now to brace for a beating," thought Beyond Birthday as he shut his eyes and held his notebook close. Naruto and the five clones attacked Beyond Birthday relentlessly for ten seconds before Shikamaru jumped in.

"Naruto! Wait! This person might not have anything to do with Yukari's death."

Beyond Birthday smiled, "Excellent," he thought as he bled on the ground. Beyond Birthday had taken his primary defensive stance as Naruto had come by rolling up into a ball and trying to take most of the punches away from his face, stomach, and valuables.

But now that Shikamaru had stopped him and come closer the game was over for them. Beyond Birthday opened his eyes to see Shikamaru and Naruto standing over him arguing.

"Shikamaru Nara, huh?" said Beyond Birthday opening the notebook.

At that moment Naruto suddenly had a heart attack and died.

Shikamaru's eyes opened in complete and utter shock. His face turned to see Beyond Birthday crouching over his notebook staring up owl-eyed at Shikamaru, a truly terrifying site to behold.

"You bastard!" yelled Shikamaru slapping his hands together and trapping Beyond Birthday in his shadow possession.

Beyond Birthday was forced to mimic exactly what Shikamaru did while the shadow possession was in affect.

_"One coincidence could happen, but two in the presence of the same unknown person was far too unlikely,"_ thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took his right hand and made a throwing motion towards Beyond Birthday. Beyond Birthday likewise made the same throwing motion, however, in Beyond Birthday's hands was the notebook.

Shikamaru caught the book and opened it up, scanning it quickly.

"You bastard, Naruto was right!" Shikamaru grabbed his designated weapon, a bag of broken glass, and threw it at Beyond Birthday's face.

Beyond Birthday made the same motions, but nothing was there to grab. He threw nothing and received a face full of glass.

"YAAAAAAHHHH!!!" yelled Beyond Birthday, still standing completely mimicking Shikamaru. Beyond Birthday's right eye took most of the glass and was bleeding down his shirt.

"Now you will die," said Shikamaru, "I've written your name down, Ryuzaki. This is for killing my friends you bastard."

Beyond Birthday began laughing. "Stupid! Do you think I'd really give you my real name? That name is a fake! And judging by the fact your possession spell has gotten weaker over time, I'd say you can't keep this up forever."

Shikamaru had considered this. Sadly, there was nothing at the time he could do. Somehow this person could see people's names without hearing them.

Shikamaru dropped the jutsu only to be greeted by Beyond Birthday wielding Misa's shotgun. He took aim at Shikamaru and fired off a shot. Shikamaru was hit.

However, in an explosion of smoke Shikamaru was gone, and left in his place was a log.

Beyond Birthday quickly looked at his collar locator. _"It appears Shikamaru has somehow teleported away from me and is stealing my death note," _thought Beyond Birthday to himself. _"I'll just have to get it back then, won't I? God created me to use that weapon."_

**29 down, 6 to go**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

No Ed, Al, and L this chapter, sorry... I'll get em in next chapter though, I promise.


	9. The End Of The End

**Chapter 9 – The End Of The End**

_(5 hours after the game started)_

Ed and Al were listening to L at this point and talking with him like an acquaintance. They told him of Alchemy and the philosopher's stone. "The ingredient is human souls," said Ed grimly referring to the stone.

"How many souls are we talking about, Ed?" asked L curiously as he crouched within Al.

"Hundreds… even thousands…" said Ed with a depressed look on his face.

"Thousands?" remarked L, "That just might be doable. This philosopher's stone sounds useful"

At the time Ed brushed L off as if L didn't understand what he was talking about. Little did Ed know, L did understand…

*****

_(Present Time)_

Shikamaru came to a clearing in the woods where he saw Gaara standing over Kenpachi's dead body.

Shikamaru froze. _"This is not good," _thought Shikamaru, _"It looks like Gaara is playing." _

Gaara turned to face Shikamaru and smiled sinisterly. Shikamaru opened the death note as fast as he could and began to write Gaara's name down but was interrupted by a blast of sand by Gaara flinging him back into a tree. The death note fell on the ground.

*****

Beyond Birthday smiled when he saw that another person had delayed Shikamaru on his radar. Shikamaru was certainly faster then the BB serial killer. This momentary hold-up would benefit Beyond Birthday greatly.

*****

Shikamaru was no match for Gaara. Gaara's sand wasn't affected by Shikamaru's shadow. His only hope would be to finish Gaara's name before Gaara killed him, but with the death note out of reach on the ground that was quiet impossible.

"_Think, Shikamaru, think!" _Gaara's sand had captured each of his limbs and was holding him like a crucifix in the air. Suddenly Gaara let out a sinister smile.

"This game has gotten me quiet excited Shikamaru," said Gaara speaking his first words for days. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my demon under control." Shikamaru felt his arm being twisted by Gaara's sand.

Shikamaru let out a yell, as his right arm was twisted 720 degrees to the point where his very bones snapped and saw daylight through his bloodied skin. He shrieked when he saw his own arm bone shattered to fragments outside of his flesh. Gaara smiled.

"Now what should we do to your other arm?" said Gaara menacingly. Gaara's sand sent nail-sized spikes into each of the joints in Shikamaru's hand, 3 in each of his fingers, and 2 in his thumb. Shikamaru screamed loudly enough for Beyond Birthday to narrow down his position and approach quietly.

After Gaara let Shikamaru feel the pain in his hand for a couple seconds he simply ripped that arm off. In the next 2 seconds Gaara's sand immediately blew out both of Shikamaru's knees, broke his spine, gouged his eyes out, and went up his nose, throat, eye sockets, and into any open sores. Shikamaru died of suffocation and blood loss. Gaara dropped his body on the ground laughing.

Beyond Birthday arrived just in time to see Shikamaru die at the hand of Gaara's sand. Beyond Birthday's eyes saw Gaara's full name. He sat, waiting patiently for the killer to leave.

Gaara turned to leave and Beyond Birthday was careful to hide his breath. His eyes affixed on the death note lying in the open only yards in front of him. When Gaara was at a moderately safe distance Beyond Birthday crawled out and retrieved the notebook finishing Gaara of the Desert's full name into the death note.

Beyond Birthday approached Gaara's dead body 40 seconds later and retrieved an arsenal of supplies. Beyond Birthday took Gaara's sniper rifle, grenades, and German Lugar to add to his collar locater, switchblade, Glock G22, and shotgun. Beyond Birthday was truly a walking arsenal.

*****

"Congratulations!" said Teacher over the intercom. "Beyond Birthday is our last contestant left alive!" Beyond Birthday tucked the death note in the back of his pants and put his white t-shirt over it. He wasn't about to have them confiscate the greatest prize he could walk out of this with. "All of the danger zones have been disarmed, please come to the starting zone for the final procedures."

Beyond Birthday didn't let up his guard but headed towards the center nonetheless. As he was about halfway there a man in a suit of armor and a blonde haired boy with a mask on jumped out of the woods and attacked him. _"Damn, I can't see either of their faces." _Thought Beyond Birthday as he jumped back and removed his shotgun off his back and taking aim at the one without the armor.

Ed quickly jumped behind his brother Alphonse and was shielded from the shotgun spread. Beyond Birthday didn't wait but pumped his gun and pulled off another round into Al. This is when Beyond Birthday noticed, that the smaller one had a collar around his neck. Beyond Birthday glanced at his collar locater and nothing appeared to be around him.

"Faulty collers?" said Beyond Birthday turning up to face his opponents. The three were stopped by a loudspeaker announcement by Teacher.

"It appears that the Elric brothers have cheated somehow in the Program. I'm sorry Beyond Birthday but you will need to hold out long enough for support to arrive. You are the rightful winner and those two will be put to death upon capture."

Beyond Birthday snarled at the two who squared off against him. There were 4 more shots remaining in his shotgun. He'd have to make the best of them. Beyond Birthday aimed low at Al's legs and fired blowing Al's right leg yards back. Beyond Birthday was rather surprised by the fact there was no blood, no crying in pain, and most importantly, no leg in the leg piece.

He didn't stop there, Beyond Birthday blew Al's left arm off as Ed darted from behind Al's armored body clapping his hands together. Ed grabbed onto Beyond Birthday's gun and transmuted its barrel closed. Beyond Birthday and Ed engaged in a scuffle, which ended with Beyond Birthday on the ground and Ed on top of him with his automail arm's knife at Beyond Birthday's throat.

Beyond had however managed to grab his Glock G22 and aim it up towards Ed's artificial arm. Beyond unloaded his entire gun into Ed's automail before Ed could cut him.

As Ed was shocked Beyond Birthday took out his switchblade and stabbed him in his real leg. Ed winced with pain and fell off of him. Beyond Birthday smiled and removed Ed's mask he had been wearing. "Edward Elric huh?"

Beyond Birthday walked over to Al with a grenade at hand. "Well Elric brothers, it appears that I am the victor." Beyond Birthday took out his death note as he went to remove the immobile Al's helmet. Al fought back with his other arm a little bit so Beyond Birthday shot it off with the sniper rifle at close range.

As Beyond Birthday lifted Al's helmet off his head his eyes opened wide. "Oh my God…"

*****

Back at Teacher's headquarters everything was frantic. The winner had just died of some unknown cause. They heard some gunshots over the microphones they inserted into Beyond Birthday's collar but the satellite view was blocked by the trees overhead.

The backup intended to help Beyond Birthday arrived just then. Ed and Al were both 100% healed and repaired. Ed slapped his hands together and placed them on the ground much to the horror of the soldiers. The soldiers were all destroyed by a huge earth tidal wave created by Ed's alchemy.

"That was good thinking L," said Ed to L who was hiding inside Al with a submachine gun. "I honestly didn't expect you to know how to fire a gun."

"Yeah, how can we ever thank you for the materials needed for the philosopher's stone?" continued Al looking at the little red stone in Ed's hand.

"Oh, I'm not the one you should be thanking," replied L. "The one you should be thanking is a young man I knew named Light Yagami. He was the one who harvested all those souls with the death note you used to make the philosopher's stone."

"Al, you know what this means? After this is all over with, we can get our bodies back," said Ed tearing up.

"Yeah…" said Al, "When this is all over…"

*****

The official registered winner of the 2040 Program was Beyond Birthday, the infamous BB serial killer, but most believe L triumphed over B once again with the Elric Brothers this time.

L and the Elrics did escape using the philosopher's stone's powers. Shortly after that they used its power to get their original bodies back. Since L was dead in his universe and couldn't return the Elrics brought him to their universe using all the remaining power of the stone. Their adventures were just beginning.


	10. Battle Royale Character Sheet

This is just a list I made to help keep my mind in order while writing this story. On it is listed every competitor in the order they left the building. It also gives their designated weapon. (I decided all the weapons randomly beforehand.) I thought some of you might be interested; it might also help you keep things in track while reading it…

#1 – Alphonse Elric – Scalpel

#2 – Tetsuo Shima – Sai

#3 – L – SMG

#4 – Inuyasha – Poison Darts

#5 – Monkey D. Luffy - Grenades

#6 – Aizen Sousuke – Night Vision Goggles

#7 – Vegeta – Sig Sauer

#8 – Alucard – Magnum Pistol

#9 – Vash The Stampede – Brass Knuckles

#10 – Chopper – Pepper Spray

#11 – Ichigo Kurosaki – Boomerang

#12 – Soul Eater – Switchblade

#13 – Gaara – Sniper Rifle

#14 – Edward Elric – Derringer Pistol

#15 – Yukari Tanizaki – Keys to car

#16 – Misa Amane – Shotgun

#17 – Light Yagami – Poison

#18 – Naruto Uzumaki – Flashbang Grenades

#19 – Ash Ketchum – Hammer

#20 – Sousuke Sagara – ARX-7 Arbalest

#21 – Lelouch vi Brittania – Shinkiro Knightmare

#22 – Maka Alburn – Glock G22

#23 – Beyond Birthday – Collar Locater

#24 – Spike – Kevlar Vest

#25 – Shikamaru – Bag of crushed glass

#26 – Syaoran Li – Machete

#27 – Shinji Ikari – Eva – 01

#28 – Goku – Nunchucks

#29 – Sasuke – Steroids

#30 – Zoro – German Luger

#31 – Broly – Blowdart Gun

#32 – Rukia Kuchiki – Uzi

#33 – Kenpachi Zaraki – Stun Gun

#34 – C.C. – Crossbow

#35 – Saya Otonashi – Cheese Wire


End file.
